Namida of the Misma
by Scorpiogal
Summary: This is the sequel to Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairytail. Will Namida get her revenge on Inu Onna? And will Inu Onna suceed in bringing Inu Yasha and Kagome closer together? GAH! There's so many pairings in here, it's like a frickn' shoe store! *Complete*
1. Namida

Wow. A sequel already! OvO I've never written a sequel before. ^_^V  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Namida  
  
  
  
Naraku and Kikyo's spirit descended to Nirvana. The spirit's came at each other fast, kinda like one of those Math problems, 'a train leaves Chicago at blah deeblah, another one leave Springfield at blah deeblah, how long will it take before they collide,' one of those problems that I can never solve....  
  
Suddenly the two spirits rammed each other. There was a spark of light and a high-pitched ringing when something miraculous happened...  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in the feudal era. "Grandfather!" The boy, an apprentice priest looked to see if his guardian was around. He were religious robes, like he was made to wear. He had short black hair and large brown eyes. Everything seemed quiet. He laughed to himself. "Maybe he went to the market and got drunk on the way!" he went behind the hut they lived in. He looked around then unwrapped his favorite candy. "BOTAN!"  
  
"EEK!" Botan jumped. His grandfather smacked him in the head with his staff and said. "Foolish boy! Candy is the devil! Besides, it's bad for your teeth!"  
  
"I'm sorry, grandfather!" Botan bowed a couple of times.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again!" the old man said. "Now go cleanse the tombstones."  
  
"Yes sir!" Botan said and he ran to go get the inscents. It was a tradition in his family to be a holy man of Buddha, but he didn't like being one at all. It wasn't fun, and he couldn't eat candy anymore! Since his early training at six years old and because of his grandfather's psychic eye, he couldn't even sneak it.  
  
"It's not like he doesn't do unholy things!" Botan grumbled. "He drinks sake like it's as pure and free as water!"  
  
Suddenly the birds stopped singing. Everything became extra quite. Botan looked around in confusion. 'I sense something evil.' He kept going but the eeriness of the quiet rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
He tried to stay calm when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A young women lay on the ground. She looked unconious, and she hadn't a stitch of clothing. 'Oh god!' he thought. 'She's been raped!'  
  
He ran off the road and slid down the hill next to her. No, she couldn't have been raped, she didn't have any bruises, in fact, she has unusually white. He took a panda pelt and put it over her. "Miss? Excuse me, Miss?" he tried to wake her up. She opened her thin brown eyes and sat up. She wrapped the pelt tightly around herself and didn't seem to notice Botan.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him weakly and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? My name is Bukkyoto Botan!" He said and did a one handed prayer thing. "I'm studying to be a buddist priest like my Grandfather, Bukkyoto Atama. May I ask your name?"  
  
She blew at a stringy lock of block hair hanging in her face. "I'm Namida."  
  
"Is there any way I can help you?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him with a look that stunned him. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing or who she was.  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me? I could take you to my temple and we could have tea, and maybe if you don't have anywhere to go, my grandpa can introduce you into the nunhood."  
  
"O-kay." She said. He helped her up and started to lead her toward the temple. Namida looked at the ground. It looked so far away. She took one step and fell over. "Owie!" she shrieked.  
  
Botan ran over to her and helped her up. She leaned on him as he walked toward the temple and took extra care with her when they went down the steps. He looked down at her as she clung to his arm like she was afraid to do it herself. He blushed and tried to remind himself he wanted to be a monk and didn't know if he was aloud to marry. The word marry made him blush a little deeper.  
  
When they got there the nuns offered her some reasonable clothes, but she insisted on wearing the panda pelt. They had tea and he taught her how to walk. "Botan?" he heard his grandfather's voice calling him.  
  
"Wait right here." Botan said. He ran off. Namida watched him.  
  
'Wait!' She thought. 'I don't wanna be alone!' she ran after him. She watched from an unseen place as Botan ran up to an old man who was dressed like him.  
  
Botan bowed, "Hello grandfather." He said. The old man was obviously drunk. "Arise, Botan." He said. Botan stood up straight and said, "Guess what I found in the woods today grandfather! A girl!"  
  
His grandfather gave him 'the look.' And Botan said, "Not like THAT! She was lost and I told her that maybe you could make her a nun.." His voice trailed off. Then his grandfather said, "Boy, how many times have I told you not to make promises for me? I'm a busy man and I don't have time to-"  
  
"But please grandfather! She's my friend!" Botan practically begged. "Don't talk back to me!" the old man roared and boxed Botan's ears.  
  
Namida was stunned and a trigger seemed to set off in her. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. The old man looked at her angrily. A sea of misma (poison) exploded from all around her. The old man fell over dead and Botan coughed violently putting his sleeve over his nose. She looked over at Botan who had a frightened look on his face. She took a step toward him and he backed up. She felt a serge of anger go through her and she knew that if she didn't leave soon, she might hurt him too. She jumped out the window and ran like heck.  
  
  
  
The sky had gotten dark and moonlight pushed it's way through the trees to find her. She looked at her white fingers and sat down. She fell asleep and had a long dream. It was about a girl who looked like her, but somehow didn't. She turned into a demoness with dog ears and slew a man who in her dreams she knew was her father. She didn't know why she did it but she felt the same anger as she felt at the temple. She cried by her fathers side. All of a sudden her father got up and started to rub her shoulders, "It's okay." He said. "Don't be scared. You have power that is far greater then Inu Onna and all of her friends."  
  
She saw a picture of the dog demon that looked like her surrounded by a group of people. They all looked happy to be with her and she wished she was there. "They hate you Namida. That's why they killed me and your mother." Namida was shivering with anger and tears rolled down her cheeks. I will avenge you father." She said.  
  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ'  
  
Okay, it's kinda sad right now but things will lighten up. If you haven't figured it out, Naraku is her dad and Kikyo is her mom. The main characters will show up in the next chapter, I was only introducing the problem here. If things are still a little shady, don't worry because I'll have a better recap in the next chapter. 


	2. Home Movies

Okay, at least I have one review. My thanks to Rebel-without a clue. I just wanted to know someone was alive out there. Anyway, here is the second chapter, maybe I'll get more reviews after this one. ;;;;Not that I care, I just wanted to make sure, SOMEONE was reading it. ;;;;;;;  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, how did you guess?  
  
Warning: This reveals what happens in the first story. It doesn't give all of the details, but you'll know what happens in the end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Home Movies  
  
  
  
A women and her children sat on a hill. "Would you like to hear a story I learned a couple of days ago?" she asked her daughter and two sons. They loved hearing her stories and nodded excitedly. She smiled and said, "Once upon a time, there was a group of friends: a dog demon, a miko from the future, a fox demon, a buddist priest, and a demon exterminator. They searched for an evil demon named Naraku.  
  
After one of their battles, Naraku took some of their blood and he used his evil craft to make two golems named Inu Onna and Musuko. Inu Onna was made from the blood of the miko and dog demon and Musuko was made from the blood of the exterminator and priest. Naraku sent the kids to their parents, in hopes that his rivals would become attached to their children. But what he wasn't expecting was how attached the children would become to their parents, and when Naraku turned them against their mothers and fathers they wouldn't cooperate, in fact they aided in his destruction. And do you know what happened in the end?"  
  
"They lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!" the three said at the same time. Then they doubled over laughing. The youngest son stared to whimper.  
  
"Uh-oh! Kiken's feeding time." she said. "You two go play while I feed him." She shooed the little boy and his littler sister down the hill. They jumped off skipping when the little girl stopped and stared at the forest.  
  
The little boy noticed she stopped and ran back to her, "What's wrong Kashu?" he asked.  
  
"Kashu thought she heard something." She said without looking at him. He looked into the darkness and quite of the forest. The wind howled and a few leaves swept by. He shivered and glared at her, "Are you trying to scare me or something?"  
  
"Kashu swears! She heard something, Ari!" she said.  
  
Suddenly something big and fast jumped out of the forest. The children screamed and ran away. Suddenly the centipede demoness swept it's body in front of them.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!" it hissed.  
  
The little girl hugged her brother and cried in terror. Ari just stared up at the centipede mistress in horrified shock.  
  
"IF NOT TELL WHERE INU ONNA IS THEN I EATS THEM!" The centipede mistress now flashed a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Ari made a frightened noise and shook his head, "Sh-sh-she w-went out t-to see the w- world!" he said.  
  
The centipede mistress hissed then lunged at them. Ari hugged his sister and closed his eyes and they both screamed.  
  
SHING! SHING! SHING!  
  
They sat quivering on the ground. Then all of a sudden they heard a voice say, "Oh come on! That was almost TOO easy!"  
  
They opened their eyes and gasped.  
  
In front of them stood a women. She wore a carnation pink kimono decorated with white flowers and petals. She didn't wear sandals. Her hair was long, fluffy and white. On top of her head were two dog ears. She had a pretty fifteen year old face with large and feminine golden eyes. She glared at the remains of the centipede monster then turned around and shouted, "I thought you said today was the new moon, Musuko! My powers are still as strong as ever!"  
  
A priest with a plain black staff walked over. He had his hair tied up, (kinda' like Kohaku's), and he had steady brown eyes that were very handsome. "I don't understand!" he said, "I've counted the days and today should be it!" Then he noticed the kids. "Hello there!" he said with a large smile.  
  
Ari took a step back with a protective look for his sister. Kashu hid behind him shyly. "Don't be afraid." Musuko said, "For I am a servant of Buddha and I will do no creature harm.  
  
"Feh! Sure he won't." Inu Onna said rolling her eyes.  
  
Musuko ignored her comment. Suddenly the mom came running over to her kids. She noticed the looks on her childrens' face and then noticed Inu Onna and Musuko. "Come on kids." She said. Then she turned to Inu Onna and said, "Why don't you two go home to your parents."  
  
Inu Onna watched them leave. She huffed and said under her breathe, "Ungrateful little snots!"  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea." Musuko said. "Why don't we go see how our parents are doing? It's been six months since we last saw them."  
  
Inu Onna wondered just how her mom and dad were doing, 'Maybe they've falln' madly in love and gotten married by now!' she smiled at the thought then turned to Musuko, "Alright then! To Musashi's domain we go!"  
  
  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ha ha!" Kouga laughed at Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome glared at Kouga and he imeadiatly stopped laughing. Then she glared down at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha cussed into the dirt.  
  
"Well if you'd stop picking fights with Kouga I wouldn't have to S- word you every time he comes!" she shouted.  
  
Kouga held her hands and said, "Kagome, I have to go to a wolf pack meeting now. But I promise I'll come back for you and I will pick you up when Naraku is defeated." Then he zoomed off in a whirlwind.  
  
Kagome watched him disappear then turned back to Inu Yasha, "And when are you going to tell him that Naraku's dead! The poor guy is still trying to seak revenge for his friends' death!"  
  
"No way! That jerk will try to take you away to who-knows-were and do who-knows-what with you! Do you want that?!" he shouted.  
  
She huffed angrily at him and shouted, "And what if I did!?"  
  
His eyes widened and he stayed quiet. Kagome snorted and walked away. He watched her walk away. The others who had been standing there listening, sweatdropped and followed Kagome. Inu Yasha finally followed.  
  
Namida walked into the clearing where the main characters were just standing. She looked around and guessed at what had just happened. There was a fight, or more, a battle! There was a dead demon carcus off to her right and it chilled her to look at, she looked at the blood soaked ground and felt a little weak. Then after a second, she knew who each pool of blood delonged to then a vision came into her head.  
  
  
  
Her dad was standing next to a short old woman. She took two jars of red liquid and mixed them together in a pot, and then she poured the liquid onto the ground. Smoke emitted around the blood and when it disappeared an unconscious woman was lying where the blood was poured. Then the hag mixed the other two jars and poured it. When the smoke cleared a man lay on the ground unconscious. Naraku smiled in satisfaction, "Kukukuku, good." Naraku handed her a chipped piece of the tetsusaiga and a piece of Kohaku's chain blade. "Now dress them, make them swords with these, and put them in the bone eaters well. But make sure they don't go through it."  
  
When the flashback ended, the instructions for the cloning appeared in front of Namida's eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6666666666666666666666666 Was it really THAT short?? Dang! I thought I had at least three pages! Well tell me what you think of it so far and maybe more people will come to read it when they see other people have! 


	3. A Strange Whirlwind

Rebel-without-a-clue, you are a loyal reviewer. I just got a second piercing on each ear. It stung a little, but this time I didn't cry! The first piercing I got was when I was five, I cried then but I'm not sure whether it was because of the pain, or the shock, I'm not sure. I'm trying to face my fears, that includes the fear of needles and shots..and spiders, and drowning, and blood...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Strange Whirlwind  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Miroku?" a man came up to Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou.  
  
Miroku looked at his friends then at the man, "Well, I don't know how many other Miroku's there are in the domain, but who's asking?"  
  
"Don't know lord priest," the man said holding up a scroll. "The message just says Miroku on it." Miroku took the scroll and read it as he walked.  
  
"What's it say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's from my half cousin, Botan! It seems his village was destroyed by a poison demon. The temple was destroyed, the nuns suffocated, his grandfather dead. He himself suffered from minor wounds. He's coming to visit me in Musashi's domain until the village is back to normal." Miroku closed the note and said aloud to himself, "A poison demon."  
  
"If your cousin wasn't coming we could check that out!" Sango said.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha walked up, "Then we'll just have to take him along when we go!"  
  
"Don't you think he might be a little too devastated by what happened to go back?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at him for a few seconds then pointed at his face, "Do you see my expression? It means I don't care."  
  
Miroku sighed and walked away. Inu Yasha followed. "No really! Does it look like I care?!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and shouted, "What did I do?"  
  
Kagome looked at him wide eyed and said, "That wasn't me!" she pointed and he looked. His eyes widened too.  
  
Inu Onna came out from the forest with Musuko right then. She smiled Inu Yasha style down at him and Musuko tapped the base of his staff on the ground lightly. Shippou jumped up and laughed, "Musuko! Inu Onna!" he ran over and jumped into Inu Onna's arms. She hugged him and they both laughed. Musuko hugged Sango.  
  
She laughed and said, "Welcome back, Musuko!"  
  
"I missed ya' mother!" he said. Then Miroku came over and and clapped a hand on his shoulder. They both smiled at each other then Miroku whispered, "Have you gotten any takers yet?"  
  
"No," Musuko whispered back. "But I think Inu Onna will give in any day now."  
  
"I heard that you hentai priest!" Inu Onna shouted. She gobsmacked him and said, "I'm not so easy Mr. Fix-up, don't think you can get some for free!"  
  
"OKAY!" Musuko said quickly, He pulled 60 yen out of his pocket and held it out to her.  
  
She smacked him angrily and shouted, "I'm not that cheap, you clown!"  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to Inu Onna and nodded to her. She bowed in respect then smiled brightly. "So where have you two been this whole time?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Onna made a face then said, "Well we just went to a couple of places around Japan. Not much happened." Musuko nodded.  
  
"Oh, sounds like a lot of fun." Kagome said playfully.  
  
"What about you? What have you been doing lately?" Musuko asked.  
  
Inu Onna looked Inu Yasha in the eye closely. She smiled with stars in her eyes and asked, "HAVE YOU AND MOM GOTTEN MARRIED YET??"  
  
He blushed. Then cleared his throat and looked away, "No. We have more important things to do right now. When Miroku's cousin gets here, we are going to go investigate a village."  
  
All of a sudden they heard a whirlwind noise. Inu Yash growled, "Oh crap! It's Kouga!"  
  
Inu Onna looked at him confused, "Who's Kouga?"  
  
"He kinda' sorta' loves Kagome and calls her his women." Shippou said.  
  
Inu Onna raised an eyebrow at her mom. Kagome blushed and said, "He declared that himself! I'm not-!"  
  
"All of a sudden the whirwind came in and knocked both Inu Yasha and Inu Onna over."  
  
Inu Onna pulled herself up weakly and looked at the person standing there. "Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily.  
  
The young women wore a women's armor that was usually worn by priestesses. Her hair was long and black and when Kagome saw her demonic brown eyes, they reminded her of someone. The women held her nose and said, "Ugh! What is that horrible smell!" Then she looked down at Inu Onna and said, "Eww! It's dog!"  
  
"Why you!" Inu Onna shouted getting up and swinging at her. The girl dodged it and said, "I can't stand it, it's giving me a f&^%ing headache!"  
  
"I can fix that for you!" Inu Onna shouted drawing her dagger. She held it up and said, "Tetsusagia Dagger Extend!" It grew as long as Inu Yasha's sword.  
  
The new girl sighed and said, "Sheath your sword! I didn't come here to fight you!" She looked over at the group and smiled, "There you are!" She ran over super fast and stood next to Kagome. "HI MUMMY!" she said in a sing-song voice. Everyone gasped and looked at Kagome.  
  
Inu Onna looked at Inu Yasha and said, "Oh I bet you were doing nothing while we were gone!" she winked at him.  
  
He growled at her and shouted, "Whatever thoughts you have in your head, you'd better get them out now! Besides, how could you get THAT in six months???"  
  
"Um, who are you?" Kagome asked her nervously.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know me! I'm your daughter, Hachimitsu! But everyone calls me Honey!" she said striking a cute pose.  
  
"Everyone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, no one yet, but the writer thinks my name is to long to type out!" she said. No one could argue with that but Inu Onna had something else to argue about. She walked up to Honey and asked, "So what, are you like my sister or something?"  
  
Honey turned to look her up and down. "Who are you?" she asked like Inu Onna had just crawled out of the dung heap.  
  
Inu Onna went on the other side of Kagome and hugged her arm, "Well my MOM knows who I am! I'm Inu Onna!"  
  
"YOUR mom?!"  
  
"MY mom!!"  
  
Suddenly Musuko came up and asked, "Miss Honey?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning to him.  
  
"Do you recognize that man over there?" he pointed at Inu Yasha.  
  
Honey stared at him for a few seconds then said, "I've never seen him before in my life!"  
  
Musuko realeased a sigh through his teeth and said, "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It means there's another father." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Onna sniffed at the air around Honey. She grimaced and said, "You smell like my mom, but you also smell like a wolf!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%555  
  
Oh my god. Who could it be. -_- Please review, I'm pretty sure there is more then one person reading my story. ;;;;; Okay, maybe there isn't. 


	4. How Ironic! O_o

Edoras was it? Thankyou for being my second reviewer and saying where my story is! ^_^  
  
Reviewers are getting bored of my stories. (Which I think is highly unlikely.)  
  
Back to school time is giving people no time.  
  
4.)They can't find the stories.  
  
Sara: What happened to number 3?  
  
IGNORE HER! SHE'S A POKEMANIC!  
  
Sara: NO I'M NOT!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: How Ironic! O_o  
  
  
  
"What did you say she smelled like?!" Inu Yasha asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's true! She smells like mom and a wolf!" Inu Onna glared at Honey.  
  
Honey looked at Inu Onna then Inu Yasha who looked like someone had just killed his puppy, then at Sango and Miroku who looked like they were too uncomfortable and wondered if they should leave or stick around and find out where this was going, Shippou who didn't know what the heck was going on and just sat on the ground tilting his head from side to side smiling, then Musuko who was looking at the two dog demons with wide eyes and a sweatdrop.  
  
"SHEESS! Who died!" Honey said.  
  
Inu Onna jumped at her and shouted, "You're gonna die you little bi-!"  
  
Suddenly there was a stir in the village and they all turned to see who was coming. There was a man driving a horse drawn hay cart. He jumped off and went around to open the back of it. People hopped out of the back of it. A couple families, some single adults and children alike....  
  
"BOTAN!" Miroku fast walked over to the cart. As everyone ran over, Inu Onna walked away. Botan jumped out of the cart. He had a medicine patch on the side of his face and the expression on his face was a mixture of sadness, worry, and fear. "He doesn't look so good." Shippou said.  
  
"Well of course," Kagome looked up to see Botan. "His village has been in-AAAAAAHHH!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome because of her outburst. She ran over to Botan and looked him closely in the eye. Botan drew back an inch and sweatdropped. She walked around him looking him over.  
  
Inu Yasha came over, "He looks like that whelp of a brother of yours."  
  
'He must be Sota's 16 yr old incarnation!' Kagome thought.  
  
Botan saw his dog demon ears. His eyes flashed immense fear and he ran around the cart.  
  
"What's wrong, Botan?" Miroku asked.  
  
The guy who drove the cart jumped back onto his perch and zoomed off. Botan stood there without a cover. He looked at Inu Yasha winced.  
  
Inu Yasha's brow furrowed. Honey sighed and said, "I eat wimps like him for breakfast."  
  
"Come, Botan! Tell us of your travels!" Miroku said.  
  
  
  
"Th-th-there's n-not m-m-much to t-tell." Botan said looking down at his tea. Miroku noticed his stutter. 'He must have been utterly devastated by what happened.' He watched as Botan's accidently dropped the tea cup and it shattered. "JEEZE!" Botan shouted quickly. "I'M SO SORRY!"  
  
"Don't worry about it son." Kaede said. Everyone sat uncomfortably around the little fire as Botan cursed himself for breaking ANOTHER cup. "Really, I didn't need those four spares that badly."  
  
"I-I'M JUST A SCREWED UP MORON NOW!" Botan shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha slirped a ramen noodled into his mouth and said, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome said as a vain popped on her head.  
  
WHAM!  
  
She looked at Botan, "There's no need to worry, So-Botan, that demon is long gone now! And you're not different, at least not around us you're not." Botan breathed deeply and said, "Thank you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked around, "Hey! Where did the brats go?"  
  
  
  
Honey stood on a slightly raised tuffet of grass. The grass swayed in the wind and her black hair blew around over her shoulder and in her face. She held her head high and stared off into the horizon.  
  
Musuko stood a few feet behind her. He asked, "What'cha doin'?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my dad to come and straighten this out." She said. "Things were getting kind of weird back there."  
  
"Oh it's always like that." He said like it was no big deal, "It just takes some getting used to." She turned to look at him. He stared back and thought, 'Hmmm, why haven't I asked HER to bear my child yet?' What he was thinking must've shown on his face, because she narrowed her eyes at him right after he thought that.  
  
"So Lady Kagome is your mother?" he tried to change the subject so he could approach the old one from a new angle. "What does your father look like?"  
  
"He looks like me." She said still staring. Suddenly she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and said, "You know what? Now that I see it, you're pretty hot!" Musuko's eyes grew a little bigger.  
  
"Alright then!" Honey said. "You'll be my man!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Honey fell on her butt and rubbed at the lump on her head. Inu Onna stood with her elbow bent and in the air. She had an infuriated look on her face.  
  
"I HEARD THAT, YOU HUSSY WOLF!" Inu Onna shouted.  
  
"It's none of your business, Pathetic Puppy! He's MY MAN!" Honey shouted.  
  
"They stood growling at each other. Then Honey's sharp ears picked up a sound and she flew off in a whirlwind.  
  
Inu Onna glared after, "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'D BETTER RUN!" she huffed and with that lame remark turned to glare at Musuko.  
  
"WHAT?! I didn't do anything!" he said defensively.  
  
"Yeah right! You probably had the question on the tip of your tongue this whole time!" Inu Onna said. "Well aren't you happy? Now that you have a 'taker?'"  
  
Musuko breathed in and held up a finger, "Not-necessarily."  
  
She looked at him in shock as he explained. "I was going to ask her but I can't stand being chased-totally turns me off."  
  
Inwardly, Inu Onna sighed in relief, and afterwards felt stupid for doing so. "So you have a code to this freak show you run?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. I have to be the one chasing, the one I chase has to be single, she has to be old enough to have children, and she has to be exceptionally beautiful."  
  
Inu Onna blushed lightly and asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
He looked her up and down once and shook his head, "Naah!"  
  
"WHY YOU-!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
Sango sighed as she heard Inu Onna chasing Musuko with female anger. She sighed, guessing what happened. She looked at Miroku, "Why do you two still ask women that? It's not like you still have the rosary."  
  
Miroku held up his newly free hand and clenched the fist. "I have a sense that our mission isn't over yet. Musuko probably senses it too."  
  
"What do you mean the mission isn't done yet?" Sango asked.  
  
Suddenly Botan-(By the way, they're all sitting outside right now.)- walked out of Kaede's hut Musuko ran around him and Inu Onna crashed head on into Botan. (Sound fx: Bowling pins being knocked over.)  
  
Inu Onna was the first to recover. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Botan looked up at her and his face went white. "Namida?!" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
Botan cowered. "P-p-please, "Namida! D-don't hurt me!" he begged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion, "Who's Namida?"  
  
Suddenly Botan realized it wasn't her. 'What a stupid mistake,' He thought, 'Namida had black hair, and she wasn't a dog demon.' He blushed and bowed one, "Sorry, Miss."  
  
Inu Onna rolled her eyes and walked away. Botan looked up at her and thought, 'Yet, they look so much alike."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I would've made it Kagome and Sessy's child, but if you think about it, it would be kind of sick. Kagome and Inu Yasha would have a child, then she would go and have one with his BROTHER? Ooooookay, 600 people, 2 last names.  
  
Inu Onna: Dog Girl (Women)  
  
Musuko: Son  
  
Namida: Tear (crying)  
  
Hachimitsu: Honey  
  
Botan: Button 


	5. Kouga: The Bad News And...Well, Worse Ne...

Haven't been able to write anything lately, what with the school starting and all of the stupid Chemistry and Geometry homework. I also have a German project I'm supposed to do this weekend. By the way, if anyone is reading the "auction of the hotties" story, I'm extending the deadline to next Saturday, 31st August. (Doesn't August have a thirty-first?)  
  
I STILL don't own Inu Yasha, go figure.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Kouga: The bad news and.well worse news. ;;;  
  
  
  
"Why do you keep looking over at me?" Inu Onna asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"N-no reason" Botan said looking away quickly.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"It's time to go!" Inu Yasha stood up and said.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku said annoyed. "We got company! We can't just leave Botan here."  
  
"Are you g-going to search for d-demons?" Botan asked.  
  
"That's what we were planning to do." Sango said  
  
"I d-d-don't mind." He said. "I n-need to get out."  
  
Musuko came over and through some packages into his cart. Then he looked around and said, "Where is Hachimitsu-sama?" he asked.  
  
"Feh," Inu Onna said in quick response. "Why should we care? She probably ran back to find her daddy."  
  
Everyone watched as she walked with a vibration of anger. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome with a questioning look. She noticed him doing that a lot. She looked at him and asked, "What?"  
  
"That Hachimitsu girl said you were her mother but had no clue who I was, and I've been wondering who her father is," he said.  
  
"IS THAT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THINKING THIS WHOLE TIME??" she shouted. "I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE!" Then they noticed everyone in the group was starring at both of them for her outburst. The three monks sat on top of the wagon, interrupted from their conversation. Inu Onna peaked her head from the other side of the cart. Sango and Shippou who had been walking in front of the couple stopped to stare too.  
  
They both blushed and Kagome laughed fakely. "It's nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
Then they hesitatingly went back to their traveling.  
  
Suddenly Inu Onna sniffed the air and caught the scent of wolves. She ran over to Inu Yasha but it was too late. Violent whirlwinds flew in and raised a cloud of dust. One of them trampled Inu Yasha and the other knocked Inu Onna into the trunk of a tree.  
  
Inu Onna sank to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. She rubbed her head and backside. Then she saw that Inu Yasha was face down in the dirt. "DADDY!" She shouted and ran over to pull him up.  
  
The smoke cleared and Kouga stood there with a confident smirk on his face. Honey stood right next to him smiling with her hand extended to make the victory sign.  
  
"YOU GOTTA BE SH*T'N ME!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Kagome blushed in frustration.  
  
Kouag went up to Kagome and held her hands. "I know you're my mate and everything Kagome," he said. "But I wish we'd of talked about it first, this is a big step in our relationship."  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kagome shouted with a sweatdrop. "LITERALLY!"  
  
"Oh, don't play games with me." He said with a loving smile. "I was passing by Musashi's domain yesterday, when all of a sudden, this girl ran up to me claiming to be my daughter."  
  
(Everyone who hasn't figured it out yet, gasp in shock!)  
  
"My speed, my cool and attitude.but she gets her beauty from you Kagome, dear." He said.  
  
"LISTEN YOU!" Inu Yasha jumped over to Kouga and shouted.  
  
Kouga ignored him and said, "I think she gets her guts from both of us."  
  
Inu Yasha shouted, "If you think Kagome would have anything to do with you, then-"  
  
"The proof is right here, Dogturd!" Kouga shouted putting an arm around Honey who stuck her tongue out at the dog demon.  
  
"Daddy's right!" Inu Onna suddenly jumped in. "If I take after her, then she's no floozy!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kouga asked.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly smirked and put an arm around Inu Onna, shocking her, because he'd never done that before except once. "She's OUR daughter." Inu Yasha said. "Me and Kagome's."  
  
Everyone else was shocked to hear him admit something like that out loud.  
  
"Feh," Kouga said confidently. "You know what they say, Out with the old and in with the new."  
  
"You whimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I'll slaughter you! Our daughter was first and she means more!"  
  
"Honey was more recent meaning that Kagome got bored with you!" Kouga shouted back.  
  
"Is it just me," Honey whispered with a sweatdrop, "Or are they just using us in a fight over mom?"  
  
Inu Onna nodded with an equally large sweatdrop.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said. "But is there another reason why you're here, Kouga?"  
  
Kouga looked over at her and said, "Huh? Oh! Yes there is!" He straightened up and said, "I was at the wolf pack meeting and I heard gossip that a horde of demons was coming this way, searching for a dog demon and human, so I came to find you, maybe it had something to do with Naraku!"  
  
Inu Onna's heart sank.  
  
"Well-" Kagome started but Honey got there first, "Didn't you hear Daddy? Naraku's dead."  
  
Kouga looked at her in shock, "He's WHAT?!?"  
  
"That's right." Honey said. "And those two dog turds weren't planning on telling you about it!"  
  
Kouga looked up at Inu Yasha enraged. Then he ran at one of his top speeds and punched Inu Yasha in the jaw. The dog demon flew back and into the mud. Inu Yasha sat up with a slight pain in his jaw. The gooey mud clung to his long white hair. Kouga started walking toward him again, "YOU F*CKING B**TERD!"  
  
All of a sudden, Inu Onna jumped in front if him.  
  
"Get out of my way, B*tch!" Kouga growled.  
  
"No." she said sternly.  
  
"Your father is a scum and a lowlife. Wait your turn, I'm killing him, then I'm killing you, then I'm taking Kagome away and we'll live happily ever after with out the stench of scummy dogs like you!"  
  
POW!  
  
Kouga was knocked back as Inu Onna exerted her fist at his nose. Then she turned her head just in time as Honey headbutted her into the mud. "Never hit my dad, you Pathetic Puppy!" Honey said as they fought.  
  
"I can hit whoever I want you Hussy Wolf!" Inu Onna said slugging the wolf demoness in the face. And both pairs of enemies fought.  
  
Suddenly Miroku walked into the middle of it. He stuck his pinky fingers at the sides of his mouth and whistled. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him. "Kouga, Hachimitsu, why don't you travel with us for a while?" he asked calmly.  
  
"SHUT UP, MONK!" Kouga shouted then brought his fist back at Inu Yasha but he caught it.  
  
"No wait, he has a good point Dad!" Honey said. She went over to Kouga to tell him her plan. "We don't have to leave mom here, and all we have to do is convince her and Musuko to leave with us!" she whispered to him.  
  
Kouga thought about it then said, "Wait a minute, who's Musuko?"  
  
"Well," Honey said walking over to the priest and putting her arms around his shoulders, "He's my man!" Inu Onna's aurora flared around her.  
  
"No, I'm not." Musuko said in a dry tone.  
  
"Ignore him," Honey said, "He doesn't know what's good for him. He's really happy inside. He'd rather be with a strong and proud wolf demoness then with some smelly, cheap, pathetic puppy."  
  
"Who are you calling cheap!" Inu Onna shouted.  
  
"Don't forget smelly and pathetic." Honey said in an 'I don't give a crap' voice.  
  
Inu Onna opened her mouth a couple of times to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh my good she's speechless, Hell froze over!" then Honey laughed at her joke. Inu Onna's face turned red with anger and her eyes were hidden by her hair.  
  
"Musuko!" Inu Onna growled through clenched teeth. He ran over, "Yes?"  
  
"Get me outta here before I kill her." She said.  
  
"Oki-dokie!" he said rubbing her shoulders and turning her around back to the cart. Halfway there she smacked his hands away and growled, "Don't touch me!"  
  
  
  
"Hot spring!" Kagome said. Sango, Kagome and Inu Onna had found a hot sping half way up the mountain they were scaling. Are you sure this is safe with Miroku and Musuko?" Inu Onna asked. "And we don't even know what Botan and Kouga are like."  
  
"Relax, Inu Yasha's watching them." Kagome said climbing in. Sango sank in the water till it reached her chin and sighed in pleasure. Inu Onna was still unsure, but she tried to sweep the feeling to the back of her mind and got undressed. As she waded in, Kagome notice a large scar in the middle of her back.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Onna asked and tried to look at whatever it was. "Oh, remember when Naraku killed us? That's the scar he left when he took his tainted shards back, I assume Musuko has a scar like it, too, and we'll probably have it forever."  
  
They stayed in for a while then went back to camp.  
  
  
  
Namida sat in a tree, (Kinda like the one Kikyo slept in once.) She built herself a nest and lay on her side hugging her knees. She watched images in her mind of the kind of fun Inu Onna had with all of her friends and family. When she mimicked Inu Yasha, when she laughed with Kagome, when she fought with Musuko and ate ramen with the whole group.  
  
A tear slid down Namida's face and she looked out into the darkness of the woods. 'I don't want to be alone.' She thought.' She grabbed a chunk of the dead grass that lined her nest with a sudden anger. 'And I wouldn't have to feel this loneliness if it weren't for that dog demoness,'  
  
She looked up at the full moon and thought, 'I'll visit them during the next new moon.'  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
I should take more time away from writing these chapters. I was sad from a week of all homework and no writing, plus the fact that I just ate a snicker bar. So this chapter contains a lot of pent up passion and anger. Well review and tell me whatcha' think, K? 


	6. Let's HEAT Things Up, Shall We?

This sequel is as fun as the first story. Don't worry if you're reading the other fics of mine, I'm still loyal to them. A girl can only get so many chapters out a school week. I don't own Inu Yasha, but I just got these toe socks that say "Puppy Love" on them, and right after I got a good idea for this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Let's HEAT things up, shall we?  
  
(YES! My parents don't care what I put in my stories! I.e. you might just see one of Scorpiogal's famous sour lemon stories in the future. *_~.) (Imagine, as a Scorpio, one of the more firey and compassionate signs of the zodiac writes an uncut romance. =^^=)  
  
  
  
Inu Onna watched as Kagome sat Inu Yasha for the third time on the third morning since they started their journey. "They really haven't changed since we left." She said to Musuko.  
  
"Some relationships are just that way." He said. But she thought he sounded too much like an adult just then, so she ignored the previous statement.  
  
"I think they need a little prodding." Inu Onna said, glancing over at Kagome's unguarded book bag. She crawled over to it and started to go through it.  
  
"Oh-no," Musuko said getting up. "Whatever you're scheming, I want no part of it." He walked away, but she didn't notice. There were so many things in the bag, she couldn't find the bottom! Jewelery box, Calculus study-guide, pencil case, hairspray.  
  
"What is this crap!" she said to herself. Then she came across a red book with a photograph of Kagome and some other girls, probably from her time. She opened it and flipped through the pages. "Ap-ril 26th-" she read. It was a calendar, some days were circled in read, there was a pattern of them. That was when she got her diabolical plan.  
  
  
  
Later the group was sitting around a little fire eating Ramen. Inu Yasha sat to the left of Kagome slurping his noodles noisily. Kouga sat on her right looking at the noodles. He slurped some into his mouth and said, "Why, this is probably the best tasting food I've ever had!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it!" Kagome said with a smile. Inu Yasha growled but no one really heard him. Honey sat on Kouga's right getting her first taste of noodles. "Mmmmm." she said. Miroku sat next to her and said, ".So then he said, 'I said hold my 'calls' Ms. Abenito." Botan and Musuko laughed and Sango looked disgusted.  
  
Musuko sat in between Miroku and Botan, then Sango, and on her right was Inu Onna and she sat on Inu Yasha's left. She slurped up the last noodle and sat the bowl down.  
  
"Don't tell me you're full already, Inu Onna!" Kagome said, "You usually have four or five bowls."  
  
Honey laughed and said, "What a pig."  
  
Inu Onna gave her a warning growl then turned back to look at Kagome, "Actually, mom, I'm just taking a break. I'd like to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead, sweetie." She said.  
  
"Didn't you say you were having spring break next week?" Inu Onna asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kagome said.  
  
"I was wondering if you were planning anything?" she asked.  
  
Kagome looked upward and thought about it, "You know what," she said. "I must be the only girl in my school who hasn't."  
  
"Well, why don't you stay here during that time?" Inu Onna said. "We could find some nice places to go and spend real family time together."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Kagome said.  
  
Inu Onna smirked mischieviously and looked at Inu Yasha, "What do you think, DAD?"  
  
Inu Yasha felt a suspicious felling rising in his chest from the way she said that. Usually when Inu Onna made subtle suggestions like that, there was some kind of ulterior motive behind it. So the little cogs in his brain started to turn as he searched for the significance of 'next week.' Then it hit him-hard. His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets, "No." he said clearing his throat, "Bad idea."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, why, Daddy?" Inu Onna asked batting her eyes innocently. Inu Yasha blushed for a split second and stuttered to find an answer "W-well I- You-it's just a bad idea."  
  
Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and said, "Well maybe I wanna stay here for spring break, I think Inu Onna has a good idea. A time for family togetherness."  
  
Inu Yasha's heart sank with that final judgement. He sat his bowl down and walked away. Inu Onna smirked after him.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku got up and followed him.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha put his hands into the clear water of the lake and threw a handful of it into his face. He sat down with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Miroku suddenly appeared behind him. One of his dog demon ears turned toward the priest.  
  
"Hi." Inu Yasha grunted.  
  
"Is there something troubling you?" Miroku asked sitting beside him. "No." he replied gruffly.  
  
"Oh come on Inu Yasha." Miroku said, "Give me a little more credit, would you?"  
  
Inu Yasha was quiet for a few seconds then said, "It's none of your business anyway."  
  
"So there is something." Miroku said.  
  
"Feh." Was Inu Yasha's only reply. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Inu Yasha said, "If I tell you, you've got to swear you won't tell anyone."  
  
"You have my word." Miroku said. Inu Yasha sweatdropped not knowing how good that was.  
  
He cleared his throat a couple of times and felt the sweat of worry returning to him. He put his hand over his face and rubber his forehead with one finger. He mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Excuse me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I SAID, NEXT WEEK KAGOME WILL BE IN HEAT!" All of the birds from a nearby tree flew off the branches.  
  
"In heat?" Miroku said.  
  
"What are you, retarded!" Inu Yasha shouted. "When an animal or youkai or even a human women is in heat, that means they generate a smell to attract a mate for s-s-s-"  
  
"I understand, but why should that make a difference to you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm half demon! I can still smell her and it drives me up the wall!" Inu Yasha said. Then shivered, he couldn't believe he had just admitted it like that. "I've noticed the pattern before, every second week of every month. Usually I'm well prepared, Kagome will ask to go back for a test for one day at the start of the week, then I'd throw a pretend tantrum, she'd sit me then decide to stay in her time the whole week. Or if that didn't happen, I would just vanish for a week and come back when her PMS kicks in.  
  
But Inu Onna, she's made sure that both of us would be around for the time. Man! How did she grow to be such a manipulative, obnoxious little sh*t.?"  
  
Miroku thought for a second then said, "Why don't you explain it to Kagome?"  
  
"Oh that would be a great idea!" he said in a sarcastic tone. " 'Hey Kagome! You're in heat this week so if you don't want to 'bear my child,' I suggest one of us leave now!' "  
  
Miroku sweatdropped, "Okay, bad idea?"  
  
"MAYBE!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Suddenly Inu Onna ran up, "Hey," she said to him. "Mom wants you."  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean! Answer me!" he shouted.  
  
She looked back at him calmly, "Why do you always have to take everything like a death threat? I'm just trying to bring you and mom closer together!"  
  
"A little TOO close, is what you're going for!" he said as she started to walk back. "If MUSUKO was in heat, do you think I'd make you stay!?"  
  
She turned to glare at him then ran back. He shook his head and said, "She used to be such an innocent girl, where the hell did she get this sh*t?"  
  
  
  
"So you don't think you're making a mistake?" Musuko asked writing his scrolls as the group stopped to rest. Inu Onna had just told him her diabolical plan.  
  
"What mistakes are there to make?" she said confidently. "It's a fool proof plan."  
  
"Hmm..." Musuko said holding up a scroll and looking at it.  
  
"Hmmm??" she said mimicking him. "What does 'hmm' mean?"  
  
"Oh I was pondering." he said.  
  
"Pondering' on what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, when Lady Kagome goes into heat, and she stays in the feudal era, would Lord Kouga not react to the scent of her as well?"  
  
Inu Onna's expression changed to realization. "Oh," she said looking down at the ground. "I never thought of that."  
  
"Hmmm.." Musuko said again.  
  
"Now don't give me that 'hmm,' I can fix this to work out my way without that Hussy Wolf's father interfereing." She sat down with her arms crossed as an expression of deep thought crossed her face. 'Think think think think think think think think think.' "I GOT IT!" she suddenly shouted.  
  
Musuko looked up at her as a reaction to her sudden outburst. "What have you got?" he asked.  
  
Inu Onna smirked evilly and said, "Kouga won't know Mama's in heat, if he can't smell her." :-)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Freaky! I put a whole lot of writer's compassion into this, I hope it didn't turn out TOO wonky. Tell me what you think, I MUST KNOW!!!!! 


	7. An Ace Up His Sleeve

Oooohoohoo! This is gonna make MY day! Lovey Dovey Fluffly stuff ahead. *_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: An Ace Up His Sleeve  
  
  
  
"Musuko!" He heard Inu Onna's voice and felt her shaking him. "Musuko, wake up!" He opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy image of the dog demoness over him.  
  
"Man, you sleep like a rock!" she said. "I've been shaking you for seven minutes!" All of a sudden, she felt his hand patting her butt. "PERVERT! THIS IS SERIOUS!" she hissed through clenched teeth and kicked him in the head.  
  
"I'm up!" he sat up drowsily and rubbed the lump on his head.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!" she hissed looking around to see if anyone was awake.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked a little grouchily.  
  
"I wanted you to see step two in my grand master plan!" she said.  
  
"Whatever." He said pulling off the covers and followed her. She went over to her sleeping bag and pulled out a glowing green test tube.  
  
"What is that?!" he asked.  
  
Inu Onna read the label, "The Flu #73, will last for two to three weeks. Sore throat, scratchy eyes, whooping cough, and STUFFY NOSE!"  
  
Musuko was silent for a second then said, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Momma's backpack." She said standing over Kouga's sleeping form. "The deeper you go in that thing, the weirder the objects."  
  
She kneeled beside him checked to see if he was awake. Then she stuck her index claw into the cork, twisted the test tube and it popped out. She poured the glowing green goo onto his face and hair. Musuko heaved then ran off to throw up.  
  
"You Wuss!" she shouted after him.  
  
  
  
"ACHOO!" Kouga rubbed his nose and snorted back the mucus.  
  
Kagome felt his forehead. "You don't look so good, Kouga. And you're burning up!"  
  
(An: You know how guys get when they're sick. -_- ;;;)  
  
"Could you take care off me Kagome?" he asked with big puppy dog eyes. A bunch of veins popped on Inu Yasha's head as she dropped a blanket over his shoulders.  
  
Inu Onna stood next to him smiling.  
  
"This is your handywork isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you. Don't worry, know one else can figure it out." He said. She put an arm over his shoulder. She smiled and said, "There's a smart gene on our side of the family." He picked up her hand and lifted it off his shoulder.  
  
"By, the way." He said. "Today is Sunday, and I haven't felt a thing."  
  
"Oh, it's coming alright." She said confidently.  
  
"Apparently overconfidence runs in the family too." Miroku said walking by. The both off them growled at him.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes into the journey, Inu Yasha started to wonder if the heat would be coming this weak at all, maybe she had early metapause! Suddenly her scent started doing weird things. Kind of like when a piece of food is sitting on a bench and the wind is blowing the aroma around. Then her scent flared like an invisible arora and it was tinted with the smell of animal heat. Inu Yasha felt it's warmth wrap around him and he inhaled the first smell deeply. It was like the last bowel of Ramen was calling his name, 'Inu Yasha! Come get some!'  
  
He snuffed the scent away from his nose and tried to ignore it. He had done it when he was five, why not now?  
  
  
  
Namida bounded through the trees like spiderman, but what she really looked like was an Olympic panda bear. She finally stopped in a high tree above the path where Inu Onna and the others were passing. Musuko sat at the drivers seat singing, "I said I'm sorry mama! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet."  
  
Kagome sat on top of the cart in between Miroku and Botan. She was feeding Kouga some chicken soup. Inu Yasha walked next to the cart, actually he was practically limping. Each step he took looked harder to take. Kagome listened to his heavy breathing and said, "I think Inu Yasha might be sick, too."  
  
"HUH?" He snapped back into life when he heard her say his name.  
  
She sat the bowel down and climbed off of the cart. He flinched when she jumped onto the ground. She started walking toward him and with every forward step she took he took one backward. Finally she backed him into a tree. She got really close to his face and stared at him with worried brown eyes, "Yeah, you look kind of flushed!"  
  
Inu Yasha felt hot all over and felt the ache in his body. Then for a split second, he lost control. He embraced Kagome and clamped his lips over hers in a hungry-demanding kiss. Musuko stopped the cart and they all stared. Kouga turned to look, "Oi! Dogturd!" he sniffed and rubbed his nose on his arm. Then he jumped up to save Kagome, but he got dizzy and fell back into Botan and Miroku. Inu Yasha couldn't hear him though, her couldn't hear anything except the sound of his rapid heartbeat. He screamed in his mind, 'Fight it, fight it, FIGHT IT!!!' he felt Kagome run her fingers through his hair and tried to think quick, 'Okay, cold thoughts! Ice, ice cream, igloo, snow, Sesshomaru's expression..'  
  
He lifted his lips off of hers. And his sences came back to him. He let go of her. She staggered where she stood then fell on her butt faintly. His hearing came back and he heard a bunch of cheering from the cart, plus the swearing from Kouga and Honey. Inu Yasha blushed little. Part of his hunger was satisfied, but next time, he might not have as much self control.  
  
He walked back over and Inu Onna hugged him with tears of joy streaming down her face, "That was THE most powerful kiss I've ever seen!"  
  
Miroku slapped him on the back and said, "Yeah Buddy!"  
  
Even Botan smiled.  
  
Kouga was sitting on top of the cart swearing, "I'll kill ya' Dogturd! I'M GONNA KILL YA'! When I get better, I'll rip you into an origami snowflake! I'm gonna rip out your eyes and use them as golfballs!"  
  
"Save some for me Dad!" Honey said. Her fangs looked longer then normal and she looked ready to kill. Inu Onna went over to lead Kagome back to the cart.  
  
  
  
Inu Onna went out that night to find some firewood for the fire, it was her turn. She was still fawning over the kiss of the century. "I don't know if I'll ever get over it!" she said with big stars in her eyes. Then she squealed and said, "Ooooh! They make such a cute couple! Heeheehee!" then she realized how girly she was acting and pulled her cool back on.  
  
Suddenly she sensed something behind her but she wasn't about to show fear. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
She heard the person come out of the bushes and walk toward her. "Inu Onna."  
  
"That's my name." Inu Onna said. She turned to see--- a panda?  
  
  
  
'I can't hold it much longer!' Inu Yasha thought through his heavy breathing, which had become raspy from its frequency. 'I didn't realize how hard this would be!'  
  
Suddenly Kagome came up and sat next to him. She blushed a little and glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'Ah crap! The smell is louder then ever!'  
  
"Um, Inu Yasha?' she said.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. He must've been using every fiber within his body to hold himself back. The others weren't that close by, but Inu Onna was probably watching from a safe distance.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," she said. "For the kiss-it was very sweet."  
  
'Ah! MAN!" he shouted. Certain "thoughts" started to come into his brain as he was slowly slipping away. 'Well of course I feel achy," he thought. 'I'm not immune to it. I mean, the others are off somewhere else, we're all alone, and out of screaming distance, she's sitting right there, in heat, an animal instinct,' he swallowed a lump in his throat. 'It wouldn't be that hard to make her even! I'm stronger then she is, all I would have to do is pull her over and..'  
  
"Are you okay?" she suddenly said.  
  
His breathing had become shakey and he was shivering. He looked at her with glazed eyes and licked his dry lips. All of a sudden with demon speed and strength to match he reached out and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" She tried to pull out of his grip, but to no avail. He had never used that kind of force on her before. She looked into his eyes and they showed an expression of sorrow, fear, and desire. She trembled in fear.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," he said in a hungry voice. He started to push her onto her back when all of a sudden her scent disappeared, along with his need to fulfill the instinct. It shocked him so bad he dropped Kagome without knowing it and she fell backward off of the log they were sitting on.  
  
He felt the familiar tingle in his fingertips and the slight numbness in his gums as he changed from hanyo to human. "Lord Jesus Christ!" he whispered to himself. He looked at his human fingernails and a lock of black hair fell into his face.  
  
He jumped up and down under the new moon shouting, "YEAH! I'M A HUMAN! WOOOO!!!!" He pointed out into the forest. "BOOYA, INU ONNA!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on, I know you're out there." He went over and shook a few bushes and tree branches, but she wasn't around.  
  
"Where is that little puppy?" he asked himself more then Kagome.  
  
"She went out to get firewood." Kagome said. "It was her turn."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I thought she would be around here! She's obsessed with getting us together." He said looking around the forest like a blind man.  
  
Kagome blushed and was glad that she had the darkness to hide it. "Well it's pretty dark, maybe she's already back at camp trying to start the fire."  
  
  
  
"You two haven't been properly introduced. Musuko this is my father, Daddy this is my man, Musuko!" Honey said. Kouga sneezed into his hand then held it out to Musuko. Musuko sweatdropped and patted Kouga on the back.  
  
"Get well soon, sir." Musuko said.  
  
"Well?" Honey said, looking up at her father with "the cute face."  
  
"Hold on, I want to ask him a few things." Kouga said. He coughed hoarsly then looked up at Musuko and asked, "What are your plans for the future?"  
  
"Well, sir, I was planning on finding a women to bear my child. We just defeated Naraku, but I still have the bad dreams and I'm pretty sure there is something else out there and if I don't find it, then I will need a son to do it in mystead."  
  
Kouga looked at him with a raised eyebrow then gave Honey the look. She sweatdropped waiting for his reply. "Alright," Kouga said in an ''I'm Positive tone.''  
  
"You have my blessing."  
  
"YAHOO!" Honey screamed and through her arms around Musuko's neck.  
  
"Blessing?! What blessing?!" Musuko shouted.  
  
"She asked me earlier if she could marry you and I would only let her if I approved of you." Kouga said.  
  
Honey rubbed her head on his shoulder with affectionate purring. He looked at her like she had worms but she didn't notice, she was off in her own little fantasy world. Suddenly Inu Yasha in his human form and Kagome walked into camp.  
  
"Hey!" Honey suddenly noticed he's human. "Look at him!"  
  
Kouga gaped at him as he approached. Inu Yasha said, "Feh, I suppose you want to take Kagome now?"  
  
"Actually, I'd rather fight for her when you're at the peak of your power." Kouga said. Inu Yasha sighed in relief then asked, "Has Inu Onna come back yet?"  
  
"Nope." Musuko said, glad he had an excuse to get away from Honey.  
  
So everyone searched the clearing, the searched the tents, the cart, the woods...but they couldn't find her. Inu Onna was gone... 


	8. Living A Dream

I didn't put in a writer's comment at the end of the last chapter because I didn't want to ruin the mood. Anyways, am I good or what? When it comes to sexy romances, I can go there without actually GOING there! ^_^  
  
Happy readings!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Living A Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
Namida dropped the large bundle wrapped in spider webs and it failed madly like a fish out of water. 'This is no good,' she thought 'If I'm going to get revenge and kill her, I want her to see it's me doing it!'  
  
She ripped a hole on top of the buddle and a head of long black human hair poked out. Inu Onna glared at her with brown eyes and shouted, "Hey! What are you trying to do?! Suffocate me?!?"  
  
"That would be nice too, but-" Namida suddenly realized Inu Onna's state. Inu Onna stared back with the same wonder, 'She looks like me!' She smelled the air around her and noticed two VERY familiar smells right away. "Naraku! Kikyo!" she growled at Namida, "So that's who you are! You're the hellspawn of those two demons!"  
  
Namida kicked Inu Onna in the side. She yelped in pain and tried to free herself from the web. Namida smiled evilly at her, "Kukukuku, struggle if you want, the demon web is too strong for a demon, let alone a human!" then she got an idea, she kneeled next to Inu Onna and put both hands on her head. Inu Onna looked at her like she was crazy. The hands glowed for a second then Namida got up and took a step back. "What was that?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
Suddenly a warm cloud circled Namida and when it disappeared, she was dressed like Inu Onna and if you had seen them then, they would have looked as similar as Kikyo and Kagome. The only difference was Namida's unusually white skin and her Naraku-like hair.  
  
Inu Onna gasped at her. "I'm going to borrow you're life for a while." Namida said.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at the map, "When we find Inu Onna, we'll only have another mile before we make it to Ichiba's Domain."  
  
"I-Ichiba's Domain?" Botan suddenly appeared in front of her, Inu Yasha and Kouga. "B-but t-t-that's were I u-used t-to live."  
  
"We're sorry, Botan," Kagome said. "We were planning on going there and investigating."  
  
"That's just what we do." Sango said.  
  
"N-n-n-no!" Botan stuttered and backed away. "I c-can't go-back there!"  
  
Miroku came up to him. "How about this, Botan. You stay here and watch for Inu Onna and we'll come back when we are done in the village."  
  
Botan looked away and thought about it. "Okay." He said. They both did a one handed prayer thing and nodded to each other. So Botan stayed there. They left him some things like food and one of the tents, Kagome left him her portable CD player and showed him how to use it. "So you won't get bored." She said.  
  
  
  
"Look at all of this." Kagome said. The village wasn't even a village anymore, building and hut were in shambles, corpses everywhere and there was a light cloud of poison floating around the village so they all had to wear face masks before going in.  
  
They went up to the temple, which miraculously had no misma around it at all. They went inside and took off their masks. There was a pile of lilacs in the center of the main hall, other then that the place was very clean. No one was in it. They looked out back and there were a number of graves, the nuns and Priest of the church, and on each grave was a bouquet of lilacs.  
  
"It must've been Botan." Miroku said. "He probably did it before he left."  
  
Then they heard a sound from the stairs-footsteps. "Who-?" everyone said.  
  
Suddenly they all saw Inu Onna in human form come down the stairs. She had a slightly expressionless look on her face. Then when she saw then she smiled and said, "Hi!"  
  
"Inu Onna, how did you get here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I just went onto the village, I knew you would be coming soon." She said.  
  
"Well, have you found anything about the demon who attacked here?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Namida looked away then back at them and said, "It's long gone, probably off to terrorize some other village. It left no trail."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Well, let's stay here a couple of days." Sango said, "Maybe we'll find a clue."  
  
"Okay, and you no what else?" Kagome said. "I haven't done anything yet for my spring break."  
  
"Then we'll just have to do something, won't we?" Honey said.  
  
They started to put there masks back on to leave, Kagome glanced over at Musuko and was surprised at the look he was giving Inu Onna. He has watching her, but not with his normal charming monk smile, trying to think of a way to grope her. But he looked on with a suspicious, unbelieving look. Kagome looked over at Inu Onna who was about to walk out into the misma without a mask. "Wait!" she shouted and ran over to her.  
  
"You forgot your mask!" she said.  
  
"Mask?" Namida thought. "Oh right! How stupid of me!" she said. And put on a filter mask like everyone else.  
  
  
  
They walked outside of the misma and took off the masks. Miroku looked out into the forest and thought about his cousin, 'Maybe we should go get Botan. If we stay here for a while then he'll probably get tired of waiting and just come over to us.'  
  
Namida sat petting Shippou and Kirara and they both sat on her lap purring. She smiled and giggled like a girl. Musuko, Honey, and Inu Yasha watched her in confusion.  
  
"What is up with her?" Honey said. She didn't like watching her act so innocent and decided to get up and push her over. And that's exactly what she did. Namida fell over surprised. Shippou and Kirara jumped out of her lap and looked at her.  
  
Everyone waited for Inu Onna to get up and start cussing at her. Namida pulled herself up with a groan and looked at Honey with a surprised look, "What do you want?" she asked meakly.  
  
"You know, you become a real wimp when you're a human." She said and kicked Inu Onna again. Namida rubbed her arm and fought back tears of pain. Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped up and went over to the wolf demoness.  
  
"Hey there!" Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"Hachimitsu, that was a little too rough, now apologize to your sister." Kagome said.  
  
Honey looked down at Inu Onna with a scrunched up nose and said, "I'd rather eat my tail." She walked away with her tail swishing angrily. (An: Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention she had a tail?)  
  
'I don't understand,' Namida thought, looking down at the ground, 'I cloned her to be my best friend.'  
  
Kagome came over and offered Namida a hand. She helped her up and said, "Come on, let's go find a hot spring."  
  
Namida smiled and said, "Okay!"  
  
Kagome went and grabbed a bunch of towels and shampoo and the group of girls were off.  
  
  
  
Honey jumped into the air and did a cannonball into the springs, splashing water on everyone.  
  
"Hey!" Sango shouted. Kagome laughed and Sango jumped in.  
  
"My splash was bigger!" Honey said.  
  
Sango splashed her and Kagome climbed in and joined their water fight.  
  
Namida stuck her bare foot in and pulled it out quick, "YAH! OWIE!" she sat on the grass and blew on her steaming toes.  
  
"Wuss." Honey mumbled.  
  
Kagome waded over to her. "If it's too hot for you, just get in a little at a time. It's not that hot after a while."  
  
Namida gulped. She turned around and started to ease herself in. Suddenly, Kagome notice something. Inu Onna's back, there was no scar!  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys sat in a circle of silence around the campfire. There were some sticks pointed into the flames with little lizards and snakes stuck on the end of them. Musuko broke the silence, "I think they're done." He picked up his stick and poked at the roasted reptile, then took a large bite out of it. But some of the men's minds were wandering to somewhere else.  
  
Shippou grabbed his lizard on a stick and took a bite.  
  
"Why don't we go erm, check on the girls." Miroku said getting up. Inu Yasha grabbed the back of his shirt and sat him back down.  
  
"What?!" the priest said.  
  
"You are sick." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Miroku leaned over toward Musuko and Kouga, "Sometimes I wonder if he's a man or not."  
  
Inu Yasha's ear twitched, "Excuse me, little man?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Miroku winked at the other guys, "It's just that sometimes you try a little to hard to keep us away from the girls, in fact you just push yourself away from girls and I'm just wondering why-"  
  
"Reverse psychology won't work on me, Monk." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"NANCY!" Miroku sang in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha jumped up and shouted. "Who are you calling a Nancy!"  
  
"Then you'll let us go to the hot spring?" Musuko said.  
  
"Go ahead." Sango said as the group of girls walked back into camp. "We're all done."  
  
"Nevermind." Miroku said and he and Musuko sat with disappointed looks on their faces."  
  
  
  
Dawn had come, sooner then Namida wanted. She had played cards with Inu Onna's friends, played Truth or dare, listened to their arguments and got to sleep in a sleepingbag. Everyone sat and watched as the sun started to rise.  
  
'Oh well,' she sighed and thought sadly, 'It was fun while it lasted.'  
  
Inu Yasha's hair started to turn white, his claws and fangs grew in and his ears popped up on his head. Kagome's scent came back too but it would be easier to control himself, for a while...  
  
"Hey," Honey said. "Why aren't you a demon again." She poked Namida in the arm. Namida just stared on with flat sadness, looking like she didn't even notice.  
  
"I know why." Musuko said standing up. "Because she's not Inu Onna."  
  
Everyone looked at Musuko then to Namida.  
  
"What are you talking about, Musuko?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I know her better then anyone else. And I can see it in everything she does, like a sixth sense. She probably doesn't even have the scar from Naraku."  
  
'Of course.' Kagome thought and looked at Inu Onna, "Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly her scent changed, Inu Yasha and the other dognosed demons in the group noticed.  
  
"Naraku!" Kouga said with a growl.  
  
"And Kikyo!" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
*************************  
  
HeY! Guess what I did! I stuck a chopstick in an electric pencil sharpener! What do you think of the story?  
  
You like the chapter, eh? Iss a good chapter? I get you more chapters. ^_^ 


	9. The Smell of Fear

I love this story. LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT!  
  
Okay, I hope you like this chapter, it wil have an interesting turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Smell of Fear  
  
  
  
Botan had listened to the rap music on Kagome's "CD player" for a while, but he couldn't understand it and put it away. He remembered Namida, Why did she kill his grandfather? Why didn't the poison kill him? And why did she destroy the village? After she jumped out the window he had passed out from the poison.  
  
When he woke up, he had been rescued by the domain's demon exterminators. They had saved him and the few other survivors and were six miles away from his village. But later they all found out that the exterminators that had stayed behind to kill Namida, were all killed themselves. Botan got the death list and found out that his grandfather and all of his other family at the church had died, he felt sinful, because when he read that his grandpa was gone he felt like he had a weight lifted off of him.  
  
'I feel stupid here," he thought. "If even a small kitsune child can go there, it's silly that a man like me can't even walk within a mile of it." So he packed up everything and started his travel to Ichiba's Domain.  
  
  
  
Kagome asked, "Who are you?" Namida stood with a small expression of sadness while the warriors and demons surrounded her. Kouga, though still congested, cracked his knuckles and stood in a fighting stance, Honey stood next to him, her claws grew longer and her fangs grew so long, she couldn't close her mouth without them sticking out. Inu Yasha kept one hand on the tetsusaiga and the other hand flexed his claws. Sango stood in exterminator armor with full size Kirara next to her. Musuko pulled his robes off and had a similar exterminator armor underneath. Kagome stood with Shippou.  
  
The warm cloud of Misma started to float around Namida. And when it disappeared she wore her panda pelt.  
  
"Answer the question!" Inu Yasha shouted and swung his blade at her. She blocked it with her own blade. She looked at his angry face and said, "I am Namida, the child of tears. Naraku's and Kikyo's soul are my creators. With one touch I can know anything I want about you, with one look in your eyes, I can see all your fears, and if I choose, I can trap you in them forever."  
  
"You think you can scare me?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I don't know, can I?" she asked.  
  
He smacked her blade away from his and she jumped back. All of a sudden, Musuko jumped in. He hit the bottem of his staff on the ground and a scythe blade popped up. "What have you done with Inu Onna!?" he shouted.  
  
"Are you worried?" Namida asked.  
  
Musuko growled and did a twirling motion with his scythe, then stuck the base into the ground. A massive force ran along the ground leaveing a trail of broken up earth as it traveled. Namida jumped into the air and spun kicked him in the head. He fell onto the ground then she pulled out her sword and made a swing for his head. He parried it with the pole part of his weapon and pushed her off.  
  
"So," Namida said. "Who wants to be scared first?"  
  
All of a sudden Sango shouted, "BOOMERANG BONE!" She tossed the massive boomerang at Namida. Namida held up her sword and the bone bounced of of it. Then the cloud of misma surrounded Namida and when it cleared, Kohaku stood there.  
  
Sango gasped as Kohaku ran toward her and threw the end of his chain blade at him. She blocked it and shouted, "What are you doing?!"  
  
The Kohaku shouted, "I hate you sis! It's your fault I died!"  
  
"No!" She shouted. She couldn't throw her boomerang.  
  
"I hate you!" Kohaku shouted again.  
  
He threw his chain bade a couple of times putting gashes on her arms and back. The Kohaku was about to slice her head off when Musuko jumped in front of her and smacked the chain blade away. The misma cloud circled Kohaku and when it disappeared, a full demon Inu Onna stood there. Her blood red eyes focused on him. She raised a clawed hand and smiled evilly. "Musuuuukooooo." she said. Then with demon speed she flew forward and shouted, "MIND BENDING SWIFT CLAW!" She ripped a huge hole in the front of his armor but his actually skin didn't take that much damage.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want me to BEAR YOUR CHILD? Or would you rather the HUSSY WOLF?!" she made a swipe at him. He jumped out of the way and she stuck her hand through a tree trunk. She pulled it out and the tree fell over.  
  
Just then Shippou jumped onto her head and sank his teeth into his dog ears. She growled then grabbed him by the hair and through him into a boulder. The cloud passed over her and someone appeared who they had never seen before. He was a man, but he was shorter then normal men in that time. He was 5 feet tall exactly. He had brown hair and interesting.  
  
Shippou gasped in horror, "CHI-CHICHIUE!"  
  
The man threw a ball of fire at the fox cub. Shippou jumped into the air barely saving his tail. Then he through some more Foxfire at the child. Kagome scooped up Shippou and shouted. "Stop it!"  
  
Namida stopped and stared at her. "He's just a kid! Please Namida, just stop!"  
  
Namida turned back into herself. But then Inu Yasha jumped at her with his sword aimed to her neck. She grabbed the end of the blade and wrenched it out of his hand. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
She wound up and tossed the tetsusagia far over the trees. Everyone watched it till it was out of sight. Inu Yasha looked in that direction with a confused look. When he turned back to Namida she had already chosen a transformation for him, guess who?  
  
In her new transformation she pulled the bow and arrow over her head and in front of her. She looked at him with a look of betrail and anger, "Inu Yasha! Why did you betray me!" She shot an arrow at him and he dodged.  
  
"That is so low!" Kagome said. "Turning into Kikyo."  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Kouga said, leaning over toward her, "That girl kinda looks like you."  
  
Namida in Kikyo disguise shot some more arrows fly, "How could you!"  
  
Inu Yasha tried to escape them as fast as he could. 'No,' he thought, 'It's not real!' All of a sudden, he flew forward and punched the disguised Kikyo in the face.  
  
(An: I don't know about you but, that was what I wanted to see!)  
  
The Kikyo was knocked back with a surprised look on her face. She skidded through the mud and stopped infront of Shippou. She turned back into Namida and held her face, "OWIE!" she shrieked. Then she looked at him with little pools of tears welled up in her angry eyes, "YOU HIT ME!" She shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha felt he had the advantage. He laughed victoriously and came at her again with his claws extended. "SANKON TESS-"  
  
Then she turned into Kagome. His claws stopped three inches from her face and he stood frozen above her. Nakida laughed evilly and said, "Not so easy, huh?" he looked at her angry and stayed frozen over her. She laughed evilly and chanted, "You know what they say down in Des Moines, when all else fails, go for the groin!" her foot flew and she ht him-there..  
  
"Oooooh!" Everyone said. The guys shivered.  
  
"I felt that!" Musuko said.  
  
Inu Yasha fell down in pain on top of Namida. She got out from under him and turned back into herself. She grabbed him around the neck and flew up into the air. He brought up his hands to pull hers off but he couldn't . She tightened her grip on his neck and waited for it to break.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted from the ground.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Shippou said. Then, right as if on que, Botan came into the clearing on the cart.  
  
"BOTAN?!" Miroku said.  
  
"H-hi, E-e-everyone!" he said. He jumped off the cart and walked over like he didn't see what was going on overhead. "I-I brought the cart and I- I als-so c-came to help."  
  
Namida suddenly heard the voice and looked down. At the same time Botan looked up. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Namida's eyes grew bigger and she tossed Inu Yasha into a nearby tree. The others ran to help him but Botan stood frozen on the spot. His face went white with fear. Then Namida started to fly toward him really, really fast.  
  
Botan made a scared sound and stumbled trying to get away. The group turned to see and shouted, "Run, Botan! Run!"  
  
But the priest was no match for Namida's speed and her arms curled aroundhis neck. He stopped where he stood. She swung around his neck once and she landed in his arms. "Botan!" she shouted happily. She rubbed her head against his and laughed.  
  
Everyone facefaulted. Botan stood there shocked as hell and Namida smiled and said, "I missed you sooooo much!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Is this a cliffhanger? If it isn't then this would be the first time I haven't made one. Tell me what you think, PLEEEEEAAASSEEEE!!!!! 


	10. Connection and Disconnection

Okay, the reason I haven't been updating lately is because I kinda got grounded from it during the week. So I can only write on Saturday. At least until my grades improve. ^^ ;;;;  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Connection and Disconnection  
  
  
  
"Well, isn't this magical." Inu Onna said in an annoyed voice. She hung upside down in the spiderweb where Namida put her. She looked up and realized how weak the branch that she was hanging from was. She started to swing back in forth until the branch broke.  
  
WHAM!  
  
She hit the ground on her face and the rest of her body followed. "Ouch." She muttered and realized what it must've felt like when Inu Yasha got sat. She recovered and started to slump away like a caterpillar. 'How degrading,' she thought. 'I'll kill that poisonous Kikyo spawn!'  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a relief for Namida to see Botan, the only one she really liked. She hadn't seen him for a whole month, but she wasn't alone now. She sat contentedly in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed lightly because he could feel the group's eyes on his back from the tree where Inu Yasha landed. He shifted her weight and sat her on the step-up on the cart. He took a step back from her and leaned in to whisper, "Namida, what's going on?"  
  
"I came here to get revenge!" she said rather loudly making him wince.  
  
"On who-" he started but then he heard Miroku walk up behind him and say, "Uh, Botan? Is there something you'd like to discuss with me and everyone else?"  
  
The priest grew fifty sweatdrops and laughed embarrassedly. He turned to see everyone looking at him waiting for an explanation. He turned to look at Namida who was stareing up at him with large eyes of admiration.  
  
He sighed and said, "Why don't we all sit down."  
  
They made a small fire and sat around it as Botan told about when he found her, and he gave her the panda pelt, "When my grandfather got home, he was drunk and when I asked him to make Namida into a nun, he got mad at me for making promises for him and boxed my ears. Then-"  
  
"He was MEAN!" Namida suddenly shouted. Everyone looked over at her, "He shouldn't hurt people like that especially not you!"  
  
She leaned on him with soulful eyes looking up at him, "I didn't mean to kill him and hurt you though so I left you sorries."  
  
"Sorries?" Kagome asked.  
  
"These." Namida said pulling a lilac out of her pelt.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome said. She remembered the pile of lilacs on the floor and the nuns and priest of the church buried with lilliacs on them.  
  
"So you're the one who cleansed the church and put the people there to rest." Miroku said. 'But how could she have done that if she's so evil?'  
  
Namida smiled and Musuko remembered Inu Onna, "Not to ruin the moment but, where is Inu Onna?" he said.  
  
Then Namida'sression became angry and hateful again. "I'm not telling." She grumbled. Unpleasent thoughts sweep through her mind and her aurora flared. "EVERYTHING'S HER FAULT!" She shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. Then all of a sudden the aurora disappeared and she burst into tears. Botan looked at her a little worried but then she flung her arms around him and cried into his chest. He looked down at her then reluctantly patted her back. "Um,-it's-okay." He said.  
  
Kagome leaned over to Inu Yasha, "Hey," she whispered. "Have you noticed he stopped stuttering?"  
  
He nodded and they watched as Botan tried to soothe her. "Why is it her fault?" he asked. "My parents are dead because of her! If it weren't for her, I would be with them right now."  
  
The place was silent for a few seconds, then Inu Yasha said. "You don't know what happened then, do you?"  
  
She looked up at him confused then each one of them told what Naraku did to them and what he had done to even Kikyo and the other characters that aren't present. "He was not a good person, Namida." Kagome said.  
  
Namida frowned and said, "How should I know if you're telling the truth. Maybe all of you were after him because you're cold blooded and don't give a girl time to explain when she tries to tell why she took the place of one of the members of your group!"  
  
No one said anything after that. Then Musuko said, "What we did was wrong, we should've listened to you, but what we really want to know right now is if Inu Onna is okay."  
  
"If she's okay now, then I'm gonna kill her later." She said.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up to draw his sword when Botan suddenly jumped up and said, "Namida, please. She's our friend just like you are mine." He blushed a little and she looked like she had iust found out she commited a serious crime.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she shouted putting her hands together like she was praying. "I'll take her to you now!"  
  
  
  
Namida looked around the trees and said, "I don't understand! I could've sworn I left her here!" she kept looking like she would find her. "Well she couldn't of gotten far, she was tied up."  
  
Then all at the same time, Namida, Kagome, and Honey felt a strange feeling. Honey looked around confused and Namida thought it was her stomach, but Kagome knew very well what it was.  
  
"What?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I know this might sound weird, but I sense a shikon shard." She said. Everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"Is that what it is?" Namida asked.  
  
"At least that's what I think it is." Kagome said, "It's kind of different though, like it's been 'warped.'"  
  
"Well then," Inu Yasha saidpulling her onto his back, "Like always."  
  
"What about Inu Onna?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If we have the shikon shard, we'll be able to find her faster." He said and got ready to take off.  
  
"Wait a minute," Kouga said coming over. "Maybe she wants to ride with me!" then he coughed violently and sniffed.  
  
"I'm afraid you're still sick, Kouga-kun." Kagome said. Yo'd better ride on the cart. Namida clung to Botan and said, "I want to ride with Botan."  
  
Inu Yasha walked past him and smiled mischievously, Kagome winked at Botan and the priest blushed.  
  
"Point the way." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome pointed and said, "sick em' boy!" Inu Yasha flew off.  
  
"YAH!" Musuko shook the reigns of his horse team and they pulled the cart with Kouga and Honey, who wanted to sit with her father on it. Kirara transformed and Sango, Shippou, and Miroku rode on her. Namida hugged Botan and said, "Hold on tight!" He held onto her as she blasted off into the air with a trail of misma floating behind her.  
  
They traveled on for a few minutes. Kagome shouted behind her to the others, "Hey! There's a dense clump of trees coming up! Be ready!"  
  
And sure enough it came. Trees flew past them like a flock of bats. It was dark and the sound of them rushing past boomed in Inu Yasha's ears. Then as quickly as they came they disappeared, but he was now missing something.  
  
"Kagome?" the weight on his back disappeared and so had she. Musuko stopped the cart when he saw Inu Yasha looking around confused. Sango landed her demon cat and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Kagome's gone." He said.  
  
"KYAHH!" They heard Namida, she flew around in circles shouting, "Where's Botan! Where is he! Where is he!"  
  
"Calm down!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"They probably just got caught back in those trees back there." Inu Yasha said. He flew toward the trees when all of a sudden, a long lock of hair came out of the woods and wrapped itself around his arm, then another clump of hair flew out, then another, then another, until each of his limbs were tied. They started to pull him into the hollow darkness of that eerie forest. He pulled and resisted. Then the hair became looser and he fell back. A voice said, "Sorry to disappoint. The hair grows."  
  
He looked up and gasped to see one of the first oni's he faced after he woke up from Kikyo's curse. Yura of the hair stood on a few strands of hair and said, "La, do you remember?" there was one thing different about her, everyone in the group could see the hair see manipulated. She pulled at the air from an angle and some strands came up holding a pink backpack and Botan's staff. Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
"Looking for these?" she asked.  
  
He growled up at her, "What did you with them, Yura?!"  
  
Yura smiled and started to fly towards the woods on her hair. Oh course everyone followed. But you can imagine how fast dogboy ran now that his daughter is missing and Kagome's been kidnapped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66  
  
Hey, I was trying to figure out which story and/or sequel I should get out next. So I think, "Hey! Why not let the reviewers choose!?" So then I gotta figure out where to put the poll, so I think to myself, "Sue, where are you going to put it?" I thought about the Auction story, but I have enough polls in there right now, and I didn't think it would fit to put it in any others so I thought, "Sue! Why not let your loyal Inu Onna readers choose!"  
  
So I'm going to leave the titles of some of the ideas I have and which ever one you think sounds pretty, you mention it in your next review. If there's a tie, then I'll mention the finalists in the nexst chapter, probably with a description.  
  
House Party 2: Haloween Night  
  
Secret Admirer 2: Cupid's Ordeal  
  
Rat Race  
  
4. Lil' Japanese Girl Kirara  
  
Escape 


	11. Namida's Heart

Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, you're the only one that I know will keep them, dear, dear dirary, I wanna tell my secrets, I've been a bad, bad girl....*  
  
If for some reason you forgot, I don't own Inu Yasha but I own their cloned and unstable children.  
  
Chapter 11: Namida's Heart  
  
  
  
Yura flew through the forest, her haircircling around her and weaving in and out of tree branches. Inu Yasha tore after her, determined to save Kagome. Kouga and Honey had both abandoned the cripplingly slow cart and bounded through the trees with Inuboy.  
  
Then she finally stopped at a lighter place in the forest. Everyone landed in the clearing, as soon as they touched down, clumps of hair came out of no where and bound them in the air, taking their weapons out of reach. (An: That kind of rhymed. O_o)  
  
Then all of a sudden past villans stepped into the clearing: Hiten and Manten, The witch Urasue, the leader of the spiderheads, the painter and his oni, Saimyosou, and an old witch whom they'd never seen before. She walked up to them and cupped Musuko's chin in her hand. He growled angrily at her and she said, "Now really, is that anyway to act around the women who created you, hm?"  
  
He stared at her with wide eyes and she cackled evilly, "It's true, Naraku paid me to create his most complex golems from the blood of his enemies." Suddenly a broad circle platform appeared in the center of the clearing. An unconicious Kagome and Botan were shackled on top of it.  
  
"Botan!" Namida shouted.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted, "Wake up!"  
  
Suddenly Kohaku stepped in carrying a decorated box. He had a blank look in his eyes and he stopped in front of Namida. He opened the box and inside of it on a small bed of red silk lay a black shikon jewel.  
  
Honey shivered at the vibration of evil in generated. Kohaku took the ball up and brought it up to Namida's mouth. She turned her head and clamped her mouth shut. Kohaku grabbed her face and forced her mouth open. He popped the jewel into her mouth, held it closed and made her swallow it.  
  
Almost immediately, she could feel a cold and painful sensation rising in her chest and her rib cage felt like it was freezing. Her breathing started to speed up and her head tilted forward, her hair shadowed her eyes.  
  
"Namdia?" Sango asked. Then all of a sudden they heard the voice of Naraku laughing, and it was coming from Namida! She lifted her head up and her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Suddenly the shikon shard rose to the surface of her forehead like a rubber ball floating on water. The hair released her and she landed delicately on the ground in front of Kohaku. He bowed before her and said, "My lord."  
  
Namida opened her eyes and they were glistening obsidian black. She smiled at the group and said in Naraku's voice, "I'm back!"  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at her. Then Sango said, "Naraku, it's you isn't it?"  
  
Namida laughed in Naraku's voice, "Kukukukuku.."  
  
Miroku sighed and said, "I would've expected something as low from you. Possessing your own child's body in order to come back to life."  
  
Namida/Naraku pulled the hood on the Panda pelt over her face, "It's was a noble sacrifice from her. She would do anything for her father."  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head in disgust, "You unbelieveable, basterd."  
  
"You haven't even jeard my plan yet Inu Yasha, I don't plan to stay in this body for long."  
  
"Please go on," Inu Yasha said. "Everything has just been confusing lately."  
  
"Fine, I'll start over. When Inu Onna killed me and Kikyo our souls collided on the way to the next demention and birthed this beautiful body." He said. "So I got another idea. I reached the witch and my servent Kohaku from the afterlife and told them about the plan to resurrect me, for there was one thing you didn't think about once you thought I was dead. The shikon shard of course! I had been carrying it around with me and when I died, my soul entered the jewel, corrupting it and a flock of morons forgot to purify it!  
  
Yes, it's was just so easy to distort a girl like her! All you need is a pure heart, to break it, and then fill it with thoughts of evil and revenge."  
  
They all glared at Naraku as he continued on with his twisted madness, "I had some of your original enemies brought back from the dead and now I'm ready! For even though a ppure heart is easy to reachout and touch, one like hers is not strong enough to sustain my evil. So I need a stronger body, one with a good strong heart yet still demonic. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha was realesed from his binding.  
  
"It's your choice Inu Yasha. Give me your body and I'll spare your friends over there and Namida will continue on living. If you refuse then Namida's heart will give out anyway and you'll all be killed. I will already be dead, but I can just go back into the shikon no tama and find a new demon to possess."  
  
Inu Yasha stood in silence with a serious look on his face. Then he bowed his head in defeat. Namida's mouth from under the pelt could be seen curled into a smile. The witch opened up a six foot glowing sphere next to them. "Step into the light." Naraku said. Inu Yasha started to walk toward it and everyone back at the hairnet started screaming at him to get away from it.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Run! Stop!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"Please! Just turn back!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Dogturd, you idiot! Get away from it!" Kouga shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha stepped inside the ball of energy and energy crackled around it.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Naraku suddenly said. "You know what slipped my mind? In order for me to perform the body switch, I'm supposed to sacrifice a reincarnated priestess and an incarnated priest."  
  
Inu Yasha gasped and Naraku said, "Hm, hm, hm, now where can I get some of those? Oh yeah!" he drew his sword and made his way over to Kagome and Botan.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!" Inu Yasha shouted. He ran into the side of the energy ball and bounced back. He couldn't get out!  
  
Naraku stood over the two and thought out loud, "It's hard to decide which one to kill first." He turned to look at Inu Yasha, "I'll tell you what, Inu Yasha, since you've been so cooperative, I'm going to kill your women last!"  
  
Inu Yasha started letting every cuss word he knew string out of his mouth as he pounded against the side of the energy cage.  
  
Naraku spun the sword around in his right hand then held it above Botan's head with both hands. Then all of a sudden a great but invisible force knocked him back and it also knocked the air out of him.  
  
"What happened?" Honey asked. That was when they heard the far off voice of Namida scream, "BOTAN!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
I had to get this out before Saturday ended, even though it's like really late. Tell me what you think and I'm stil excepting polls. 


	12. Oo Somebody Call The Exorcist!

Well, it seems that people want the sequels. ^_^ You're not alone I was kind of hopping people would want them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: O_o Somebody Call The Exorcist!  
  
  
  
Everyone sat in silence watching the stunned Naraku for his next move. Sango in her bindings leaned over to Naraku, "Houshi-sama, do you understand what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think Naraku might not have as much control over Namida as he thinks."  
  
Naraku said out loud, "Stay out of this girl, the more you fight it, the less strength you'll have." He lifted the sword up again and his arm froze in mid air.  
  
"Why are you fighting so?" Naraku said. "It's not like a shy, weak human matters."  
  
Then Namida's voice came out of the mouth, "He's not weak and pathetic, he's Botan!" Then she took three steps back. Naraku cut the top of her wrist and she screamed in pain.  
  
Naraku groweled and said, "I am your father Namida! Obey me!" the sword went up again and swung. Only it didn't swing at Botan it flew from Namida's hand and passed through Inu Yasha's energy bubble and it popped.  
  
Then Namida brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed the shikon shard in a circular motion. "Sorry father," she said. "But if you don't leave me right now, I'm going to have to result to higher forces."  
  
All of a sudden Naraku groweled and her hands came up to grip her face. Namida whimpered in pain. "You arrogant little wench," Naraku said. "you have the same spunk as your mother but I took her with me to hell in the end. Now you think that a weak kindheart like you is going to destroy the evil of Naraku?" Then he let go and she stood up. After a few seconds, she stood up and hugged herself. Inu Yasha patted his side as a gut reaction looking for the tetsusaiga, but Namida had thrown it away a long time ago.  
  
Then he looked up at the sound of a loud rip, The panda pelt fell on the ground in two pieces. Underneath, she wore a white Kimono top with a light blue skirt. And her black stringy hair was tied back with a white ribbon. She straightened her arm and held her fist in front of her.  
  
Then she put her other hand over it and punted herself in the stomach. She did it a couple more times. She then stuck her finger deep down her throat and heaved. All of a sudden she coughed up the black shikon jewel. She sat with a dazed and sick look on her face. Her eyes went back to their original brown and the shikon jewel rose into the air. A shadow formed around it in the shape of Naraku and it had glowing red eyes. It dove forward catching her off guard. He knocked her onto her back and wrapped his hands around her neck. "You b*tch! You ruined everything! Do you have any last word before you breathe your last breath?"  
  
She gasped for air and squinted at him. "Just-one!" she said. She weakly lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. "KOHAKU!"  
  
All of a sudden, Kohaku's chain blade sliced the shadow in half. Namida crawled out from under the shadow as Kohaku started throwing various attacks at it.  
  
"Fool! What are you doing?!" Naraku shouted at him.  
  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Namida said. She looked at Inu Yasha and he nodded to her. She turned back to what she was doing. "Kohaku!" she said again. He jumped to her side. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Kohaku, you've done a good job and for that, I give you your freedom!" she kissed his forehead and his spell of slavery vanished. He looked around and saw Sango. "Sister!" he shouted and ran to her arms. They laughed and cried then he started to remove everyone from the hair. The old enemies literally started to shrink away as Naraku's power started to decrease. Namida lifted her arms into the air and a distant whistle rang out through the forest. Those with demon ears looked into the air as they heard the sound of many somethings flying toward the clearing. Several flying serpants flew over and circled around Namida affectionately. She held out her hand and they all dropped glowing orbs into her hand. They became one orb about the size of a softball. She gripped the orb and it turned into a longbow. The Naraku shadow stood up and it's evil aurora flared. She pointed a white arrow at him and said, "Goodbye, Father!" she fired the arrow and vaporized the shikon jewel holding his spirit. There was a sonicboom of light and she shielded her eyes. Kagome and Botan sat up. Botan looked around and said, "Wow!"  
  
Naraku's spirit all of a sudden grew a long spike and thrust it through Kouga's heart. "If I'm leaveing," Naraku said in a booming voice, then I'm not leaving alone!"  
  
Namida shot another arrow at the shadow and he and the light disappeared. Kouga fell to his knees in pain and his face met the grass. Everyone crowed around him.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome sat at his side.  
  
"Father!" Honey cried.  
  
Inu Yasha turned him over. Blood poured out of the large wound in his chest. The demon coughed up blood and looked into the sky blindly. "Hachimitsu." He choaked. She took his hand and it felt cold. He breathed heavily and fast struggling to hold onto life.  
  
"Stay with us dad!" Hachimitsu said with tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"Hachimitsu, I will not live." He said looking upward like she was right above him. "I love you, my daughter. You take over the wolf pack, be a good girl, and don't ever take any crap from anyone." He let go of her hand then turned his head in the direction of Inu Yasha's scent. It wasn't much since he was still congested, (An: Man, wouldn't it suck to die with a cold.)  
  
"Inu Yasha," He said. Probably the first time he had ever called him by his real name.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned over him. "I'm listening." He said.  
  
"I want you to take care of my daughter and Kagome." Then he reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him three inches from his face. "Cause if I find out from the afterlife that you let anything happen to them, I swear I will find a way to come back and haunt you until your death!" He pushed Inu Yasha away and gropped for Kagome's hand. "I love you Kagome, I always will. I don't want you to feel like you can't love ever again after my death, no matter how bad the pain is! (An: He sure is hard on himself. ;;;;;) Inu Yasha's gonna take care of you." Then he pulled her forward and kissed her lips passionately. Inu Yasha let him as a last request, but that didn't keep him from being insanely jealous. Kagome finally backed away. Kouga smiled at her then his head dropped back and his eyes closed. He went out with a smile.  
  
"DADDY!" Honey screamed and cried into her hands. Kagome hugged her and cried into her hair.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I still can't tell if this is a cliff hanger, but if it isn't then it's my first time not making one. Tell me what you think, and of course, I'm not done yet. 


	13. Not Alone Anymore

I'm sorry I killed Kouga, he's really one of my favorite characters, but in my prediction for the real ending to the Inu Yasha series, I think Kouga is going to die in a fight with Naraku, and he'd going to ask Inu Yasha to avenge him and take care of Kagome. I 'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Not Alone Anymore  
  
  
  
The enemies sat in a steep ditch bellow the clearing. Yura sat up and looked around. Manten sat up and said, "Where the hell are we? And what happened?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Urasue said. "Naraku's dead and for some unknown reason, we're still alive."  
  
"What should we do, brother?" Hiten asked Manten.  
  
The thunder brother stood up and said, "I say we go back up there and kill them all!" The enemies cheered in unison and were about to start up the hill when they heard a cursing behind them.  
  
"Clone of a B*TCH!" a women's voice shouted. Inu Onna hopped out of the forest trying to shake the spinderweb off of her left foot. She kicked it into the air, drew her extended sword and sliced it in half before it hit the ground. "I'm going to kill that Namida when I see her!" she said hyperventilating in madness. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna-"  
  
Then she took a deep breath and made a sweep motion with her hands. She closed her eyes, put her dagger back in her sash and stood in prayers position. "PLEASE dear Kami-san, send me Namida so I can vent this mind numbing anger on her!" Then she opened her eyes and all of the enemies smelling like Naraku and Namida stood a few feet away. She stared then drew her dagger and said, "Good enough,"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, they were having a funeral for Kouga. Everyone stood around the grave and Botan led a ceremony. "May his spirit find peace and we pray that he doesn't come back as an evil spirit." Namida came over and layed a boquet of lilacs on the patted soil. Honey made a loud sobbing sound. Kagome passed her the tissue box. Honey wiped her eyes then walked over to Inu Yasha.  
  
She sniffed back the remaining tears and dried her eyes on her sleeve. She looked at him with a red face. Then as he wasn't expecting it, she extended a clawed hand to him. He shook it then asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm doing what my father told me to do," she said. "So if you're going to be my step-father, we might as well be on equal terms."  
  
"Speaking of terms," Kagome said, then talked about something totally off subject. "We still haven't found Inu Onna!"  
  
"She could be anywhere now!" Namida said.  
  
At that moment, from bellow the clearing they heard a blood curtling scream. Shippou jumped on Inu Yasha's shoulder and he patted his side again where his sword was still missing. Then they heard the evil laughter of Inu Onna as one by one the enemies flew over the rise of the hill and ran through the clearing trying to get away. Inu Onna scaled the hill rise in one leep, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she laughed, "Run run run! Run you ugly freaks! You're too slow! Lose some weight, fatty!" She didn't stop, but she turned her head as she an past and said quickly, "Hi guys! With ya' in a sec!" then she continued to chase them waving twin swords around in the air. "You can run but you can't hide!"She disappeared into the forest but they could still hear her insane laughter. Everyone sweatdropped. Honey sighed and started to walk away, "Tell Dog Girl I said bye."  
  
"Bye?" Kagome said. "You're not staying with us then?"  
  
"I'll be back to visit, I can smell that pathetic puppy's stench from miles away. But Dad put me in charge of the wolf pack so I gotta find them first." She said. Thenn she ran over and threw her arms around Musuko's shoulders. He didn't look amused. "Can't say that I 'm going to trust that pathetic puppy," she said. "So remember Musuko Baby, don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me!" she winked at him then disappeared in a whirlwind.  
  
Musuko turned to Miroku and Sango with a guilty look on his face. "Mother? Father?" he said. "Inu Onna and I have been keeping a secret from you."  
  
Miroku's eye's widened.  
  
Musuko sighed, "Not that kind of secret, Father. When we went out exploring Japan, we found out about the enemies roaming around and went looking for them on our own, we even killed the centipede lady before we met up with you."  
  
"Why didn't you come ask us for help?" Sango asked.  
  
Musuko smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, Inu Onna made me promise not to tell you. She wanted us to do it by ourselves without help."  
  
"Well she seems to be doing pretty good on her own." Sango said. They could hear the sounds of sword clashes, cries of pain and Inu Onna's maniacal laughter.  
  
Kagome plucked the two halves of the jewel out of the grass. They had been split right down the middle, and they were so cleanly and perfectly cut. But then again, Namida's mother was a master of the bow.  
  
She handed the halves to Inu Yasha. He stared at them as they sat in his hand then clenched them thightly in his fist until his knuckles turned bright white. Then with a wave of that hand, he released the shikon dust into the wind. Everyone cheered and he felt as though a humongous weight had been lifted off of his back. He decide to inhale deeply the peace and another weight was placed on him as he was reminded of Kagome's scent. He shivered and started to walk away from her. After what had just happened, she probably forgot about the "family togetherness for spring break." Just as he was ten feet away, Kagome set a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Miroku told me."  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at Miroku. The preist smiled and waved. He growled and thought, ;I knew I couldn't trust that Monk! 'You have my word, Inu Yasha! Tell me your deep secrets so I can tell them to your girlfriend later, Inu Yasha!' "I'm gonna kill you, priest!" he said storming over.  
  
"Now, now! There's no reason to get mad!" Miroku took a couple of steps back."  
  
"If you were a real man, you would fight me!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Then Miroku stopped and said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Excuse me, Inu Yasha, but of all of the fathers with child clones here. I was the one who managed a son!" Inu Yasha gaped at him speechless then turned back to Kagome who was still blushing.  
  
"Well now you know." He said and started to walk away feeling sick. Ignoring instincts was hard. Then all of a sudden he heard her clear her throat and say, "Inu Yasha? Look what I got!"  
  
He turned around to see her still blushing. She held up a small, thin, square package with something laytexy inside. His eyes widened. She blushed deeper.  
  
He ran up to her and tried to get out fifty sentences at once, "Then you-?-That means-!-You don't-?"  
  
She nodded and he smiled. He picked her up and saluted everyone, "SEEYA!" then he flew away. Everyone waved. "Good luck, Inu Yasha!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"You can do it!" Miroku shouted. Everyone laughed on the ground. Botan and Namida started to walk off together. He was going to go look for a new home to live in and HE wanted Namida to come with him, which pleased her to no end. After all of the time of not knowing who she was, all of the lonely suffering and self destruction, she had friends and people who cared about her, someone she loved, she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
  
  
THE END??  
  
As Inu Yasha flew, he looked up at the shikon dust circling in the wind and sparkling in the sun's light. 'I wonder what it would be like,' he thought, 'What it would be like to have a SON?'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Surprise! Twist ending! I'm even planning a third and final story as you read. It'll be about their strange family and getting along with each other. Tell me what you think of this overall story And if there is a guess or something you think or might want to see in the third story. Oh and the poll says that I will be doing the sequels and the three to this, expect the three to this to come within three weeks, I might not get it started this weekend. 9. 13. 02 


End file.
